


Congratulations

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem





	Congratulations

Jumin slammed the papers down and Jaehee almost tripped out of her heels in surprise at her boss’s unexpected outburst.

“Mr Han, is something wrong?”

Jumin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Yes,” he hissed. “Something is wrong.” He picked up his wallet and his phone. “I’m going out for lunch. God,” he sighed. “How did this happen? I can’t believe she’s pregnant.”

He left as Jaehee’s jaw dropped. “MC is pregnant?”

 

 

“What?” Zen shrieked into the phone. “That trust-fund jerk gets her knocked up, then has the nerve to act pissed about it?” He grabbed a beer from the fridge and slammed the door closed. “I should call him and give him a piece of my mind!”

“Don’t do that,” Jaehee replied calmly. “We don’t know what’s going on between them. Maybe something happened.”

“Of course something happened,” Zen cried. “That’s how she ended up pregnant!”

Jaehee sighed. “I just wanted us to show MC some support. If she and Mr Han are going through some difficulties, I want her to know she’s not alone.”

Zen exhaled. “Yeah. She needs to know that her friends are still here for her. We should throw her a baby shower. That’s a thing, right?”

“Good idea,” said Jaehee. “I’ll arrange something and we can all go to the penthouse with gifts. I’ll call you again Zen, have a good evening.”

 

 

“Mr Han, the members of the RFA are here.”

Jumin glance at MC, who looked equally as perplexed.

“Let them in,” he said, adjusting his tie.

“What’s going on?” asked MC. “Did something happen?”

Jumin shrugged and kissed her forehead as the RFA members filed in. Zen looked ready to start a fight, but the others had wide grins on their faces.

“Congratulations!” Seven cried out. “Who knew that Jumin would be the first?”

“But since he was the first to get married, doesn’t it make perfect sense?” laughed Yoosung.

“Oh yeah!” said Seven. “Well, open my gift first!”

“What is this?” MC asked, a confused smile on her lips.

“Your baby shower!” said Yoosung.

“Baby?”

Jumin’s face darkened. “Baby?”

“Yeah!” growled Zen. “Baby! That thing it takes two people to make!”

“I think there’s been some confusion,” laughed MC, unwrapping a rainbow coloured baby grow. “I’m not pregnant.”

“What?” said Jaehee suddenly. “But last week Mr Han said-“

“It’s Elizabeth,” said MC, stifling a giggle. “A stray cat has been sneaking into the penthouse. It’s Elizabeth’s, umm, boyfriend?” She patted Jumin’s shoulder. “Jumin is very upset, but-“

“Elly’s having kittens?!!!” Seven cried out. “My precious Elly Belly is going to be a mama cat!”

“Get out,” Jumin hissed.

MC laughed. “Sorry there was a misunderstanding, but I’ll talk to you all on the messenger later. Goodnight.”

The members left all too gladly, leaving Jumin and MC alone.

“It will be okay, my love,” MC said, kissing her husband. “Oh!” She held up the tiny baby grow Seven had gifted her. “I should give this back.”

Jumin took it from her. “It’s so small.” He smiled. “Maybe we can keep it. Maybe…” He kissed his wife deeply, his tongue tasting hers. “Maybe…” He pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her waist. “Maybe, a baby wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”


End file.
